Mercy is for the Weak
by Supermoi
Summary: Megaton had been revived, and he wants revenge. -Set in TF Prime, after the episode Out of his Head- megatron/Ratchet; Megatron/Starscream HARD M non-con, rape, torture. -ANswer to a request from TFAnonKinkMeme-


Original request:_ When Ratchet chased after Bumblebee's possessed body, in Out of his head, he failed to stop Megatron from being brought back, though he did try. Megatron now restored, takes his vengeance._

_Back handing away Bumblebee, he goes for Ratchet's throat. Lifting him from the ground he demands the medibot submit and say his name. After getting Ratchet to cough out his name a few times, he throws Ratchet down and proceeds to have his way with him._

_Megatron is just using Ratchet as a warm up for what he plans to do to Starscream. Though enemies with Ratchet, Megatron maintains a small amount of benevolence, though forcing this on Ratchet._

_Yes, megatron is going easier on Ratchet for being 'just' a medic. As for Raf and Bee, I don't want them anyway involved. When the erdicons show up, they force the youngsters to turn around and face the wall, only able to hear Ratchet's torment but not see it, or something to that effect._

_Once he has finished with Ratchet he moves on to frailer but bigger fish. Starscream. Go wild!_

_Kinks and other info._

_Sticky! I would like Ratchet on border line of sniveling, he is still tough, but let's face it, if Megatron were bearing down on me, I'd be sniveling too. xD Little damage to Ratchet, maybe like a dislocated shoulder strut and a broken wrist from Megatron yanking his arm behind his back._

_While Megatron is very ruthless in this series, I do note that he has a small itty bitty shred of mercy, compassion, and tolerance. While this is rape, Megatron isn't to fond of his 'partners' screaming in his audios. He either takes measures to shut them up (Starscream) or he properly prepares them and the damage is small to the body, but great to the mind._

_Soooo yeah I don't any attention paid more to than the other. And that is my Request! I know it's a big one, and kudos to whom ever decides to write this monster. __Thanks Anons! It's very much appreciated!_

**A/N: **Sooo... Yeah. I decided to take this request and fulfill it, hopefully to the best of what the Anon requester wanted! As you can see, I really do not mind if anyone knows it's me writting this. I write and enjoy porns. Deal with it XD

Anyway, ON with the PORN!

**Mercy is for the weak...**

Megatron was back.

He had just been revived by the Dark Energon shard that a possessed, and unable to fight, Bumblebee just shove into this torn and mangled spark casing.

Bumblebee and ratchet, with Raf trying to hide behind Bee's leg, saw Megatron get up from the mediberth he was previously resting upon, hooked to several machines, and his red optics, after scanning the entire room, settled on the three that were cowering away from him, shocked and apparently horrified by his unexpected return. He smirked, and with tremendeous speed, darted forward and backhanded Bumblebee away with the human boy in one swift, powerful twist of a thick arm. The Scout let out a whistle of pained protest when he hit the wall full force, and fell on a heap on the floor, shielding Raf from any harm. the boy was terrified and shaken but unharmed. Megatron paid the two no mind at all, and went for his prey: the Medibot, Ratchet, Prime's Physician and best friend.

Ratchet, seeing his doom approaching, tried to get up and run for it, but he was too slow. He was an old bot, and his prime youth was but a long past memory. His optics widened in fear when a large, crushing servo closed around his neck and lifted him off the floor, making him dangle like a stringless puppet in a careless child's hand. He wheezed and gasped, the hand tightened hard around his throat, barely leaving him any room to intake air and cool his already overheating systems. His own hands went to grab Megatron's wrists and tries to release a bit of the pressure.

At this moment the door opened and the room was filled with Eradicons, and they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Megatron standing there apparently completely healed and in perfect functioning order.

"Sir! You're back!" The one at the head couldn't help but exclaim, and Megatron turned his way.

"It appears so, and I intend to make those responsible for my demise... pay dearly." The Leader replied with a toothy, shark-like grin, before motioning for the two others in the room. "Take care of them. I don't want any interference while I..." His optics returned to the medic dangling from his hand, and his smirk widened. "Take my vengeance on Prime's prized medic."

"Yes Sir, as you Command!" The Leader of the group said and he ordered his team to make sure the Scout and the human can't do anything but watch.

Satisfied with this, Megatron turned his full attention back to Ratchet, and the medic cowered slightly at look Megatron gave him.

"You fought well, medic, but it was in vain. You couldn't prevent my return, as it was not my destiny to be defeated in such a fashion." He tighetened his grip on the smaller mech's neck, earning him a pained, chocked sounds from an abused throat. "Say my name... Say the name of your Master, Autobot." He ordered, and Ratchet's optics widened, as he started to shake in fright, and struggled in that iron, unbreakable grip.

Ratchet was trapped, he was pinned and unable to defend himself. Megatron had taken them all by surprise, and he'd let his guard down and he was going to pay the price for his foolishness... Thinking he could stop Megatron all by himself was pure madness, and he had had his aft handed to him but good. Under Megatron's possession, Bumblebee had been no match for him. He was hard to beat when he was himself but powered by Megatron's own twisted mean, he'd been unbeatable. And now Megatron had him under his control, could do whatever he wanted with him, and ratchet knew it well. But he held into the last bits of his courage and gritted his dental plates.

"No..." He wheezed, gasping out the word. "I... won't... you are... not my Master..."

"Brave words, Medic, but useless." He tightened his hold for a moment until the mech was gapsing pitifully, on the verge of losing consciousness, and then released it again. "Say my name, ratchet."

"Stop... Stop it..." The words were gapsed out with a raspy, strained voice, and Ratchet's optics had darkened to a deep royal blue, his vents working overtime to try to cool his systems.

"Just say my name, Ratchet. Say it and I'll stop. Call your Master's name!" Megatron insisted, his torment on the poor medic making him heating up slightly as well.

He licked his lips and let one hand grope and feel the medic's body dangling from his hand. For an old bot, he still was pretty nice-looking. Already he was planning his next move, he was going to take full advantage of the helpless medic, make him cry out his name in bliss as he made him overload, writing under him like a good little whore. He could feel him tense and cringe away at his touches already. This was going to be delightful. Ratchet's optics were wide in terror and he felt like he was going to deactivate any moment. But Megatron's harsh, rough groping were making his energon run cold with dreadful anticipation.

"Say my name! Say it!" Megatron shook him slightly, and ratchet gasped with pain, fear lacing his thoughts. Maybe if he conceded...

"M... Megatron..." he said finally, earning himself a shark grin and some more groping to his platings.

"Good little Autobot..." He purred, and his touches became softer, more intent, on the medic's body dangling from his hand. "Say it again. Tell me how badly you want to be released!"

"M-Megatron... Please... let... let go of me... I... Please..." Ratchet felt sick to his tanks for grovelling like that in front of the large Deceptcion's Leader. He couldn't help it... Megatron was terrifying up close and he was against his energon... and this couldn't end well. So maybe, if he was compliant and did as he was asked, Megatron would release him and went after someone else.

Megatron loved hearing the Autobot beg for his life. He let out a dark chuckle and groped the mech's panel, tracing the edges and feeling it twitch under his experts claw. He could tear it right there and then and have his way with the medic, but it would be a waste, and ratchet wasn't even a warrior. He was but a mere Medic who thought he had a slight chance against him, Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons and greatest Warrior of Cybertron. It was almost adorably pathetic, how hard he tried... He had a better idea. He suddenly let go of his throat, and roughly tured him around, grabbing one of his arm and twisting in so that the shoulder joint gave out with a 'crack', dislocating from the socket. Ratchet let out a pained scream and then clenched his teeth, pain shooting through his now numb arm as Megatron pinned him down on the floor, face first. he also thought that his wrist was broken... but couldn't be too sure. But something did cracked down there.

"Who is your Master, Autobot? Beg me and I'll have mercy on you, Ratchet." And saying this he traced the medic's interface cover with one large claw again, his touches surprisingly soft and gentle after the way he just dislocated ratchet's shoulder joint, when he could very well had just tore it off.

Ratchet wriggled, feeling heat pool between his legs, through the haze of pain from his injuries, from the touches and his panel snapped open a few moments later, baring his valve and cable housing. Seeing this, Megatron chuckled and inserted two digits in the already wetting valve, scissoring slowly and preparing the mech for him. Ratchet cried out and threw his head back, hating it, hating himself for letting it happen and hating Megatron for doing it to him. His body was reacting despite himself and his valve was becoming wet and nice, slick and lubricated. His cheeks were flushed with both shame and arousal at this point and he could just give in... So it would be over sooner...

"M-Megatron! S-Stop! Pl-please stop! I... I don't... I don't want this!... Let me... go!" Ratchet begged, unable to contained himself, those digits pumping inside him making his mind reel.

"Hmmm... You're so nice and soft, my little Autobot. I will not hurt you, if you don't try anything... unwise." He purred back, and smirked, taking his hand away from his valve, a soft 'click' announcing the opening of his own panel.

Ratchet didn't dare look down, didn't wanted to see, just wanted to be anywhere else but here. He felt something hard and large press to his valve opening and clenched his jaw, preparing for the penetration. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and Megatron leaned closer to wipe them clean with a claw, then stroke the medic's helm like a lover would, his red optics burning with lust and something else that was hard to read. It could be empathy, or mercy... It was an odd look really, while raping someone... Megatron didn't waited any more to push deep inside ratchet and burry himself to the hilt into his hot, wet valve. He let out a satisfied growl his hold on the medic's waist tightened, leaving dents.

Ratchet cried out and arched his back, throwing his head back and clenching his optics shut, his own fists balling at his side and he lifted them to push weakly at Megatron's chest, too overwhelmed to do anything else.

"No... No... No..." He was repeating like a mantra, and his optics were begging Megatron to stop, so full of angst and shame. "Stop it... Please, I beg... beg you!... Stop...!"

"I don't think so..." Megatron replied, thrusting his cable deep, in and out, of the smaller mech's valve. He felt so nice and tight... It wouldn't take too long for Megatron to overload, but he wanted to make the medic overload first. "Now... You'll overload for me, Ratchet."

Ratchet wriggled, his face pressed against the hard cold floor, and his valve clenching and unclenching around the invader in waves. It only took one last hard thrust to send him over the edge, and he overloaded with a cry, valve clenching hard and trapping the large cable inside him. Megatron roared as he overloaded too, and spilled his fluids inside his unwilling partner's valve, feeling him shudder and curl with the last waves of the overload washing away. Megatron withdrew when he was done, and stood, looking down at the sobbing, broken Medic curled up in a tight ball now that he was free from any restraints.

"Take care of him." He ordered the Eradicons that were still on the room restraining the Scout and the small human boy. "I have another matter to attend to."

And with those words he left the room, and went to find his real quarry of the day: Starscream. The mech was outside, and he was apparently tempering with the sun's energy to melt down the polar ice and get the energon deposit that was underneath. Starscream... He hissed to himself at the mere idea of his treacherous Second in Command. While he had been merciful with the Autobot medic, he wouldn't be so kind to the seeker. He took off of the ship, in time to see Starscream nose-diving to attack Prime, who was there with his mechs to stop Starscream's evil scheme, no doubt. But for today... Prime and his lackeys weren't his main concern.

He slammed into the seeker and sent him careening towards the ship, and crash on it with a resounding, loud 'crash'. Megatron then Transformed and towered over the crumpled for of his air commander. His expression was one of pure anger and he was thinking of how to properly punish the little slagger. But he did have some ideas...

"M-Megatron! You're alive! Praise Primus, it's a miracle!" The mech was immediately in groveling mode, apparently, and Megatron sneered, already disgusted with this behavior.

"Stop groveling Starscream! I know that it was you who pulled the dark energon shard from my chest!" He cut him with a dangerously dark tune, optics brightening.

Starscream suddenly looked terrified, and frantically looked around for a way out. Finally he transformed and tried to take off, but Megatron grabbed his tail and sent him crashing again a few hundred meters away. Then he grabbed him by the head, and started dragging him inside the ship, though hallways, and towards one particular room that the seeker had hoped never to visit again. Inside were very few things. A couple of chains with shackles hanging from the ceiling, some tools on the wall, a berth in the back, and nothing else.

But for Starscream it was a personal Hell. It was where Megatron always bring him to 'punish' him for his misdeeds, and he had a deep, complete aversion for the small, dull looking room. As soon as Megatron dumped him he bolted for the door, only to have one wing grabbed and yanked back. he screamed and trashed, trying to get free, but Megatron would have none of it. He held the struggling, hissing seeker to shackle his wrists and let him hang from the ceiling like a ragdoll.

"Ha, Starscream, you never learn, do you? As hard as I try, you never live up to my expectations... This is your /last/ chance. One more mistake, one more misstep, and you will be finished. But first... We need to settle the current misdeed." Megatron said, circling the seeker and observing every parts of his body, trying to figure out where to start.

"M-Master please! I... It was... It was only out of necessity that I took over your position! It wasn't... I didn't meant to... Impair your authority!" Starscream retorted, his optics following Megatron frantically. "Master, I beg you! Have mercy!"

"Mercy, Starscream? And did /you/ had any mercy when you decided to leave me for dead, and take over /my/ position for your own benefit? Well, did you!" He replied taking hold of a wing and crushing the edge under his large hand, leaving claw marks and a deep crumpled dent.

Starscream shrieked and trashed in the chains, gritting his dental plates. His wings was burning with unbearable pain and he felt it twitch and crumble under Megatron merciless hands. He let out a ragged, harsh sob that he bit back quickly, and glared hatefully at his 'Master'. Megatorn backhanded him, and hissed in his face.

"If you beg enough, maybe I will spare your wings further damage, traitor."

"M-Master! I... I'm loyal to the Decepticons! I'm not a traitor! I'm loyal to the cause!" Starscream tried again, but Megatron's look held no shred of mercy for the seeker, none at all.

"But you are far from loyal to your /Master/! There is a difference between being loyal to the cause, and being loyal to /Me/."

He let go of the wing, then, and moved his hands to Starscream's cockpit and slim hips. This time he didn't bother preparing him, and tore the panel off, exposing the dry valve and closed spike housing. Starscream shrieked again, and Megatron, annoyed with his screechy voice and the noise he was making, shoved a gag in his mouth, silencing him. It was a gag ball that he took from the nearby table, and he locked it behind his head. Starscream's Tear-stained face flushed bright red and he struggled against the restraints again. He made muffled sounds and begged with his optics.

But Megatron was hell-0bent on making the treacherous little mech pay, and he ignored it. He circled him agin and took another toy from the nearby table, a energon whip with three nasty-looking tails, that he activated. Seeing this, Starscream's optics widened and he trashed violently, muffled screams and shrieks coming from his vocaliser.

Megatron didn't say anything to him as he ships him thoroughly, his wings first, then his aft and back, his front and chest, the front of his crotch - which made him shriek even louder through the gag when lashed caught his bared valve - and finally his arms and legs. He was covered in lashes and energon was dripping from numerous cuts when the tool was finaly offlined and set aside as Megatron appraised his own work. he smirked, and said.

"I bet you're getting very sorry now Starscream. But it is not over yet. No, not over, and when I'm through, you'll be but a pile of scrap metal that I will throw at Knockout to put back together."

Starscream's optics filled with fear and dread and he started to try begging all he knew despite the gag. Megatron didn't need hear him to know what he was saying, because it was always the same old same old. He let his own panel slid open, and free his cable, then circled the seeker to be on his backside. With his claws, he pried his aft port open, and grabbed his waist. The pain, when his large cable entered the too small opening, was enough to make the seeker shriek and trash, and almost offline on the spot. Megatron grinned evilly, and started thrusting, keeping a firm hold on the seeker's hips for balance and a deeper angle.

By the end of this, Starscream was sobbing and his trashing had receded because the pain was too much to bear. His aft port was leaking energon blood and when Megatron overloaded inside it, it melted with his transfluid staining the seeker's thin thighs with that sickening thing. Starscream hadn't overloaded, but Megatron wasn't going to let him either, or at least, not in a pleasurable way.

"Sobbing like a sparkling, Starscream? that is no behavior worthy of a Leader..." He purred darkly, and faced him again. "I know that you hate me... Use that anger, Starscream! It fuels your power and makes you stronger!"

Starscream was glaring at him, tears on his face and he was spouting acidic, hateful words through the gag that made Megatron laughed cruelly and pat his cheek in mock-comfort. He thrusted two digits inside the front port and was surprised to feel that it had started to lubricate during the previous assault. So... Starscream was a bit of a masochist. That was no surprise at all, seeing how often he defied his Master.

"My my Starscream, you're all ready for me? Is pain making you get off that hard?" He chuckled, to the seeker's shame and anger. "Round two then."

Megatron thrusted inside his valve and felt that it was easy, lubricant coating the walls and making it slick. He made sure to go extremely slow, and to dig into some of the seeker's wounds, while he took him again, his pace deep and hard. Again, it didn't took him too long to overload, and this time, Starscream overloaded with him with a cry that he barely heard due to the gag and the weakness of the sound. When he was done, he withdrew and looked at his second with disdain and coldness.

"Knockout will come retrieve you soon. I hope that you learned your lesson /this time/ Starscream. Do NOT fail me again!"

And then he left the room, leaving the Seeker alone and already plotting his revenge.

**-END!-**


End file.
